injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: Infinite Crisis
"There was a time where people believed Earth was alone in the universe. Then came Superman. Then came the Martians. Everything changed. Earth became the center of the universe. People adapted. They then fooled themselves into believing they were the only Earth. They couldn't have been more wrong. We are one in infinity. With an infinite multiverse one may begin to ask themselves what they truly mean to their world. Some may lose faith. But those who prevail, those who convince themselves that they are sufficient, the ones that have stared infinity in the face without blinking, those are the ones that have truly earned the right to call themselves heroes." -Batman (Earth-1) Injustice: Infinite Crisis is a DC universe video game that touches on the subject of the multiverse, and what might happen if these worlds collided, and how the heroes and villains of these worlds would react. Confirmed Voice Cast *George Newbern: Superman (Earth-1) *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman (Earth-1) *Kevin Conroy: Batman (Earth-1) *Nathan Fillion: Green Lantern (Earth-1) *Michael Rosenbaum: Flash (Earth-1) *Carl Lumbly: Martian Manhunter (Earth-1) *Anthony LaPaglia: Lex Luthor (Earth-1) *Clancy Brown: Lex Luthor (Earth-6) *Yuri Lowenthal: Alexander Luthor (Earth-3) *John DiMaggio: Ultraman (Earth-3) *Steve Blum: Batman (Earth-4) *Richard Epcar: Joker (Earth-1) *Molly C Quinn: Supergirl (Earth-1) Realities An * at the end of the summary indicates that the reality is a major player in the Infinite Crisis. Earth-1 Earth-1 is the mainstream universe, where all the heroes are what they are supposed to be, with teams such as the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and the Secret Society of Super-Villains.* Earth-2 Earth-2 is a universe set in the 1970's, except this universe has modern technology thanks to a time travelling Lex Luthor from the 2000's. This universe lost its Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman in an invasion from Apokalips and has heroes such as Jay Garrick (Flash) and Alan Scott (Green Lantern).* Earth-3 Earth-3 is the mirror world. The heroes are villains and the villains are heroes. The murderous Crime Syndicate of Amerika rules over all of the reality while one man (Alexander Luthor) stands against them and tries to build a better tomorrow.* Earth-4 Earth-4 is a reality where Bruce Wayne became a vampire and killed many of the other vigilante heroes in his reality like Green Arrow and Flash. He fools himself into believing he is a superhero and still fights crime, and he often comes to blows with the only other prominent superhero of this world; Superman.* Earth-5 Earth-5 is the distant future that may or may not come to pass. Set in the year 3000, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern have all been cloned and recreated by Cadmus to patrol the galaxy and put an end to crime wherever their leaders see fit. Earth-6 Earth-6 is a world oppressed and superheroes legally abided to do nothing. After Lex Luthor was elected President of the United States, most of Earth's heroes signed up to serve him, leaving only Superman and Batman to oppose the law. Earth-7 Earth-7 is another mirrored reality. The genders of all the main superheroes are reversed. Earth-8 Earth-8 is not a world inhabited by humans. Once a Zombie Virus spread across the Earth, every human began to crave flesh and blood and went to war with each other in an attempt to survive. Superman remains uninfected, unable to help his adopted world. Earth-9 Earth-9 is a world unlike any other, a tangent. The same superheroes exist, but different. Secret identities have changed, moralities may have been altered, some heroes do not even exist. This world's most prominent character is the female Green Lantern, who guards her world, and will do anything to protect it.* Earth-10 Earth-10 is the home to the true "Bat Family". Thomas Wayne is Batman. Martha Wayne is Batwoman. The young Bruce Wayne is Robin. After the Waynes barely avoided a fateful encounter with a murderer, they decided to become vigilantes to better serve Gotham City and keep its citizens safe. Thanks to the efforts of the Bat Family, Gotham has become one of America's greatest cities.* Earth-16 Earth-16 is home to the Justice League that was never prepared to be. After the Justice League died in an encounter with Brainiac, the Teen Titans stepped up to take their mentors' places. This world has fallen into World War 3 because of the heroes' inexperience.* Earth-52 Earth-52 is the cause of the Multiverse shatter. Home to an altered version of the New 52 universe, heroes are much darker and have much different interactions with each other. The world hardly trusts the Justice League and Lex Luthor is running for President against Pete Ross.* Earth-83 Earth-83 is a reality where Bruce Wayne became the Green Lantern not long after becoming Batman. After he left Earth, Gotham ended up destroying itself because of the crime left unchecked. Earth-99 Earth-99 is perhaps one of the saddest realities. Kal-El's ship did not leave Krypton's atmosphere fast enough and he died along with his planet. Bruce Wayne was murdered alongside his parents. When the time came for the Justice League to come together, the best the world got was the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman. For some time the four of them tried to defend the world, but when Green Lantern got cancer, the Justice League was forced to disband. Aquaman returned to Atlantis and shut off contact with the outside world. Flash did his best to defend the world, but there was no inspiration for anyone to strive towards.* Earth-100 Earth-100 became extremely advanced in the late 70's when the Guardians of the Universe connected two Solar Systems to further galactic communication. Heroes of Earth now travel between worlds, defending the universe wherever they are needed. Earth-101 Earth-101 (aka Earth Prime) is a world with no Earth, reserved for meetings between cosmic entities. This is the world where the main antagonist goes to in an attempt to destroy reality and recreate it from the beginning of time in his own image, attempting to turn himself into God.* Category:Injustice: Infinite Crisis Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Games Category:Cinema Studios